The Emotions in the Bones
by ruflylover
Summary: ONE SHOT-but could be more.  What happens after Bones tells Booth she's pregnant?    Review for more.


A/N: I watched all 6 seasons in the span of 2 months and I fell in love with Booth and Bones. Just finished season 6 and was very inspired by the ending scene.

This is just a **one shot** as of now, but if you all like it maybe I'll continue. It's very short, but I could easily write more! The characters are so beautifully written in the show it's hard to live up to that, but I can sure try.

I attribute this story to my sub conscious mind -I came up with it when I was taking a nap

REVIEW! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Bones related.

"It's freezing up here," Booth whined pulling his legs up to his chest in effort to sustain some warmth.

Brennan shook her head, "No you couldn't be freezing, its scientifically impossible. Freezing is an occurrence of temperatures below 32 degrees Fahrenheit, it couldn't be any less than 60 degrees up here," she said calmly, gesturing to the sky.

"I'm cold, Bones," he clarified, giving her a stern look from above his knees.

Brennan pursed her lips, "perhaps it was a bad idea to have this _particular_ conversation on the roof…if you're uncomfortable," she side glanced towards her partner.

_Those darn eyes_ Booth caught himself thinking. He couldn't bring himself to move.

"I'm fine up here," he said finally.

"I'm aware that traditionally it's a man's offering, but perhaps you want my coat?" Brennan said beginning to unbutton her black jacket.

"Don't be silly," he said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I wasn't," she assured him. She then scooted herself closer to him. "If you won't take my jacket, then maybe body heat will help," she offered.

"Sure Bones…" Booth murmured, caught off guard by her sudden proximity towards him.

"So, we need to talk about how things are going to happen," She stated looking up at him, eyes full of hope, need, and fear all at the same time.

Here they were, on the roof top Brennan's apartment building. It was the night of the birth of Angela and Hodgin's baby boy and just an hour before Booth had been informed that Bones was pregnant with his child…they really did have a lot to talk about.

"Let's this one step at a time…" Booth began.

"What's step one?" Brennan stammered.

"Some questions," he returned.

"Shoot," she said. Booth gave her a look, "It's slang, it means proceed," she informed.

"I'm aware," he smiled. He took a breath, "Do you want this baby?"

"I really do," she answered seriously.

"Good, because I feel the same way…next question, do you…want to be with me?" He said going out on a limb. "Like, as in a relationship," he clarified.

Brennan moved apart from Booth quickly. "I'm not certain of my answer regarding that question," she began.

Booths face fell. They sat in silence.

"You don't love me anymore…we've been through a lot, I understand," Booth ventured.

"I didn't say I didn't love you Booth, I guess I'm still not certain what love is…" she said.

More silence fell between the two.

Brennan began to speak again, "My cardiac muscle feels so heavy right now, I know there's some ration explanation for it, but I can't put my finger on it," she said.

"That's love Bones!" Booth shot up hopeful, suddenly feeling very warm instead of the cold he'd previously been feeling.

"No Booth, No. There's another more _probable_ cause. You can't really attribute physical reactions to abstract things Booth," she said shaking her head.

"Yes, yes you can! Their called emotions, one of those being love," he assured her.

She shook her head once more, "I'm far too exhausted to argue with you," she said.

"Good, because that's the last thing I want to do," he said tenderly.

There was yet another silence.

"Okay, listen; let's just hypothetically say that what I'm feeling is love…what am I supposed to do with that Booth? That whole, you me and _baby_ plastered on a Christmas card thing, I can't do that…this is all happening way too fast," she said almost reeling in anxiety.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up now Bones, we are NOT the Christmas card couple in the first place. We are Booth and Bones…were a different kind of couple," he started.

"Booth…" Brennan warned.

"Wait, just hear me out. Do you know that moment when you are just about to solve a case and you discover something that clicks everything into place and suddenly it all makes sense?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yes, I find I know exactly what you're talking about…" she said.

"Well that's how I feel right now. You and me, we make sense. I know this isn't ideal but me, you, and this baby, we can make it work," he said, placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder.


End file.
